onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Opera298
Welcome Opera298 Milk and Cheese Please look at the discussion on Talk:Totto Land#Milk Island before you do any additional edits. Rhavkin (talk) 21:32, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) Birthdays Yo, could you give a link to the page giving the Charlotte kids birthdays? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:19, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Compo I'd say that's a stretch. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:56, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Rgilbert's Categories I have no problem with the new location categories like Spiders Cafe Characters, Mock Town Characters, etc. at least for now. However, Rgilbert should not be combining group and location categories. So the Spiders Cafe characters you mentioned should have the Baroque Works category added back. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:43, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Totto Land Gallery So, I thought it might be easier for us to talk about this on each other's talk pages, instead of back and forth in the change summaries. That being said, according to the talk page, the reasoning behind their placement in the gallery was because they were determined to have an administrative role in Totto Land's affairs, and that is why they were allowed to be put back in upon the release of the anime episode. Originally, those characters had already been placed in there a long time ago, but they were removed because they didn't have significance. It was only until the anime episode came out that they were established to hold some significance. The talk page established that the anime staff has Oda's information on the characters of Whole Cake Island, and as such the wiki determined them to hold some sort of administrative role. Administrative role = Some sort of government official. Of course, they could be part of the Big Mom Pirates, but that doesn't imply they don't have any authority. Using a subsection such as "Totto Land Administration", or for simplicity purposes, "Officials", is just for the purpose of making them easier to identify in the gallery, but also to establish that they do in fact have some administrative role (as seen in the manga when they are the ones that try to stop Big Mom's rampage).Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:46, January 2, 2019 (UTC) If the wiki decides that it should be merged into BMP, I'll be fine with that because in the BMP Gallery, it is already merged. The main reason I'm leaning towards having an individual section for them in the Totto Land Gallery is because that gallery has a lot of ????? and for a new person to visit the wiki and see a bunch of ?????, it will be hard for them to know the significance of those characters, let along where they are from.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:01, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for starting that little edit war. I should have used the talk page sooner. My apologies.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:07, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:All-Stars Those can be removed too Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:24, February 3, 2019 (UTC) All-Stars Why are you removing the word pirate from all the All-Stars infoboxes? And what's SC? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 23:10, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Excessive categories They are not useless categories or vandalism. They are categories long overdue and only a couple other users had axes to grind in the first place. If you had noticed I started some talk page discussions that you could have taken part in instead of undoing edits or actually make better categories to replace the ones your trying to delete. Lastly this is still a work in progress so either help or take it to one of the talk pages.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:19, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Editing If you are using visual editor, please use source editor instead so it doesn't change the spacing in some parts of the article such as deleting the space between the info box and the first paragraph and deleting the space between a quote and the text below it. Thanks.Fliu (talk) 12:49, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Categories Those categories were not unnecessary, it's just another way to break big categories into smaller ones like with Wano and Alabasta even Impel Down.Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:08, August 14, 2019 (UTC) You'll leave a message on Kaido's page but still wont respond to mine?Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:57, August 14, 2019 (UTC) re:Beasts Pirates Trivia Thanks for reminding me, I didn't notice the trivia was still there. 08:48, September 24, 2019 (UTC) when a decision is made accept it and symbol in legends have specific meanings when decision is made it doeesnt matter if u dont like it or not accept it. it was decicde that type of trivia ks no longer allowed its final move onFacts over opinions 03:53, September 25, 2019 (UTC) dudd the legends symbols mean that they meaning nothing else if u want new symbol added talk to admin but until then stop trying to change a current ones meaningFacts over opinions 03:53, September 25, 2019 (UTC)